


Камелии

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Light Petting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: У Какаши и Шизуне есть нечто общее — их жизнь разрушили Учихи.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shizune, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Shizune/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 4





	Камелии

**Author's Note:**

> Цунаде не удалось выжить после того, как её проткнул Мадара.  
> Внимание: автор плохо относится к канонному Обито после промывки мозгов Мадарой и не верит в нарутотерапию на нём.

— Цунаде-сама… Я сожалею, что с ней так вышло.

Какаши опускает голову, — Шизуне пытается понять, для приличия ли, или правда скорбит — медленно сминая в пальцах ткань белоснежного плаща.

— Она была… вы… вам не…

— Я шиноби. Мне привычно терять близких, — пожимает плечами Какаши.

— Учиха Обито… — вспоминает Шизуне.

— Лучше бы я его убил.

Шизуне вздыхает. На могиле Цунаде-сама ещё не успела вырасти ни трава, ни мох — Шизуне лишь оставила цветы, её любимые камелии.

— В этом году как-то холодно, — ёжится Шизуне, пряча руки в карманы.  
Какаши молчит. Если нужно будет выговориться, Шизуне сама его свистнет. Шизуне позовёт его, потому что пока она советник Хокаге, она должна находиться рядом с Хокаге. Шизуне редко с кем откровенничает, но она просто не может всегда выговариваться только Тон-Тон. От этого становится легче, но ненадолго.

— Мы с вами похожи, Хокаге-сама.

— Правда? — поднимает бровь Какаши. — В чём же?

— Нашу жизнь разрушили Учихи! — кричит Шизуне так, что слышат все посетители бара, заливисто смеётся и опрокидывает в себя пятую стопку подряд.  
Учиха.

Учиха Мадара — человек, лишивший Шизуне света. Человек, заслонивший луну. Он проткнул насквозь Цунаде-сама, да так, что она больше и не встала.

Учиха Обито — человек, отнявший последних близких людей Какаши.

— Она… Цунаде-сама… — говорит Шизуне, — Цунаде-сама заменила мне всех. Она была всегда рядом.  
Её голос звучит гораздо тише, чем прежде. Она сжимает ладонь Какаши, она кладёт голову ему на плечо. Какаши молчит. Ему привычно молчать.

— Обито был мне больше, чем просто другом. Он был моим светом, моим… кумиром, знаете? Недостижимым идеалом.

Шизуне утыкается носом в шею Какаши, её глаза наполняются слезами. Знает. Ещё как, чёрт побери, знает.

— Я любила её.  
— Я любил его.

Они говорят это почти одновременно. Почему-то — без промедления, понимая, что другая сторона поймёт первую. Я любил, я любила, но он отнял у меня всё.

— А… а женщин вы любили? — между делом интересуется Шизуне.

— В теории… — задумывается Какаши, — да, в теории меня привлекает женское тело… а вы — мужчин?

— Бывало, — бросает Шизуне. — Но я… Какаши-сан, а может быть, не здесь?..

Он целует её в линию роста волос, осторожно касается пальцами плеча. По дороге до резиденции Хокаге они молчат. Плевать, что поздно — ключ всегда у него. Он может войти сюда когда пожелает.

— Вы не будете против?..

— Хокаге-сама, — шёпотом говорит Шизуне, — умоляю, Хокаге-сама, успокойте меня…  
Он обнимает Шизуне, осторожно целуя в уголок глаза. Ей нужна нежность, Какаши чувствует. А самому нежность выпустить некуда.

Камелии — нежные цветы. Какаши думает, что надо их отнести на могилу Обито. Какаши думает, что на могилу надо ещё и плюнуть. Шизуне сейчас на ощупь как камелия.

Какаши тщательно моет руки, прежде сложив в карман привычные перчатки. Кабинет Хокаге стерпит всё. Стол Хокаге стерпит всё. И на столе — гладко, на столе — прохладно, Шизуне цепляется за одежду Какаши, за его плечо, пока он обнимает её сзади. Не осмеливается раздеть, и впрочем, Шизуне не просит этого делать. Она прижимает к губам его пальцы. Облизывает от кончиков и до основания. Какаши выдыхает, контролируя собственное возбуждение. Он всё ещё не в силах контролировать возбуждение Шизуне.

— Можно… я ими…

— Что?

Он догадывается. Он знает. Не задать этот издевательский вопрос не может.

— Я просто… Хокаге-сама, когда мы с Цунаде-сама… я обнаружила, что могу только от её прикосновений, от её пальцев, только так мне становится… хорошо. А ваши пальцы, Хокаге-сама, они такие красивые, Хокаге-сама…

— Шизуне, мне кажется, что после того, что я собираюсь с вами сделать, вы не должны называть меня на -сама.

Он осторожно проводит пальцами по животу Шизуне, опускаясь вниз, к шортам. Сейчас — мир, сейчас — ей можно. Цунаде-сама делала комплименты её стройным ножкам в платье. Шизуне больше никогда не наденет платье.

Шизуне наклоняется, закусывает губу, направляет руку Какаши между собственных ног. Какаши проводит пальцами через ткань. Ками, какая она красивая. У него не хватает рук, чтобы обхватить её всю, защитить её всю. Он всегда имел потребность кого-то защищать.

— Хотите я сделаю клона? Так будет больше рук.

— Нет, — тихо пищит Шизуне. — Нет, никаких клонов. Я… я просто… сейчас…

Она откидывает голову назад, выдыхая через сжатые зубы. Какаши поднимает ладонь выше и тут же её опускает. Он обещал не делать ничего, что ей бы не понравилось. Шизуне перехватывает его ладонь, чтобы положить себе на грудь. Она шумно выдыхает, когда Какаши несколько раз проводит вдоль возбуждённого соска.

Шизуне перехватывает его вторую руку, опускает вниз, отодвигая ткань шорт. Шов вместе с пальцами — Цунаде-сама всегда знала, как сделать лучше.

— П… по кругу, Хокаге-сама, по кругу, — проговаривает Шизуне, борясь с головокружением предыдущего оргазма. Она закусывает губу, чтобы не закричать — вот бы он снял маску, чтоб было куда целовать…

Шизуне жмёт в ладони грудь, ёрзает, сжимает вместе ноги — дышит часто-часто.  
— У вас очень красивый голос, — выдыхает ей в ухо Какаши.

— П… правда?.. — вздыхает Шизуне.

— Абсолютная, — он целует её в висок, совершая ещё одно движение по кругу. Шизуне закидывает голову, раскрывает широко рот и стонет громче, чем прежде. Цунаде-сама не любила громких звуков в постели.

Сейчас можно. Можно кричать сколько угодно и быть уверенной, что Какаши разделит с ней этот крик. Он целует её в шею, снизу вверх, к уху, и Шизуне обмякает. Давно. Давно у неё не было такого сильного оргазма.

«У Цунаде-сама пальцы не такие длинные… были», — пролетает в голове у Шизуне.

Шизуне нежная, как камелия. Какаши убирает руку между её ног. Лепестки камелии.

Шизуне лежит на столе и считает звёзды на потолке. Много-много сверкающих точек. Какаши выдыхает. Шизуне потрясающе пахнет. Шизуне потрясающе звучит. И Шизуне, как никто другая, его понимает. Их жизнь разрушили Учихи.

Шизуне слезает со стола, ложится на колени к Какаши, сжимает в руках его ладони.

— Пожалуйста, поцелуйте меня, Хокаге-сама, — говорит она.


End file.
